Make It Right
by TheLunarNightStar
Summary: Ariana Nicholson was left behind by the four most important guys in her life, one of which she is in love with. Through trials and tribulations, James Diamond needs to fix things between him and Ariana. Hopefully he can make it right.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey y'all! This is a new story that is James/OC :) the title comes from the song "Make It Right" by Jonas Brothers. I will eventually have a story for each boy. This is James, I am working on a Kendall story (Quiet Please), and will work on Carlos & Logan (Hero & You Calm Me Down) after these two stories are complete. I will state this now: _I do NOT know if I will have sequels to any of the stories/one-shots that I post. In order for that to happen I require that people who take the time to read my stories to actually review. Even if you just say "I enjoyed the story" or "I think this should happen and then that should happen", just SOMEthing would be appreciated. I would love to write sequels for anyone who really wants me to write them, but please review. _Also dear fans, I am always working on one-shots for each coupling between the boys. I have Kenlos, Jagan, and Cargan posted already (Hopelessly Devoted To You, Nothing Even Matters, and Jump Up, Fall Down). I am working on a Jarlos story named You're Too Pretty For Your Own Good, a Kames story named Screaming Oh Yeah, Oh Yeah (haha can only guess what that entails ;D), and a Kogan story named Boyfriend. Again I love reviews and I hope y'all enjoy this James fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, "Famous", nor the actual boys (although that would be awesome) nor do I own the song "Make It Right" by Jonas Brothers. The only thing I own is the plot and OCs in this story. Some lyrics later on may be my own (please don't be TOO harsh, I'm more of a poet than lyricist). All rights belong to their respectful owners!**

**Now enjoy after that long A/N :) & quick shout-out to... KENDALL SCHMIDT! Happy 20th Birthday Kendall! Go wish him a happy birthday HeffronDrive on twitter and listen to Heffron Drive on myspace here www . myspace . com / heffrondrive :) HD's Street Team made it their mission to get 20,000+ plays for HeffronDrive (Kendall) & dbeltwrites (Dustin). So listen to them for Kendall :) and follow HeffronDriveNY on twitter as well xD okay NOW here's the story haha 3**

**

* * *

**

A tall brunette stepped out of the limousine that had given her a ride from the LAX airport to Palm Woods hotel, home of the future famous. She grabbed her luggage from the trunk before thanking the chauffeur and bidding him goodbye as she walked into the lobby. A large man with glasses was standing behind the desk shoving French fries into his mouth with large globs of ketchup. How unattractive? Very. The brunette rang the bell sitting on the desk startling the large man. "Yes, can I help you?" The snobbish tone of voice instantly sparked a fire within the girl as her eyes narrowed into slits.

"I would expect you to talk to valuable customers with more respect. While you are at it, you should not be eating on the job. It does not do any good for your reputation as a hotel manager especially a manager at the Palm Woods." The man pushed the French fries into a garbage bin beside the desk and smiled at the brunette. "My name is Ariana Sapphire Nicholson. I am moving into the Palm Woods. I would appreciate receiving my apartment key so that I can drop off my luggage before heading over to Rocque Records to meet with my manager and publicist." The larger man nodded his head feverously before typing on the keyboard behind a standard desktop computer. A minute later he handed over a key with 3J etched into the leather tag attached to the key ring. "Thank you." Ariana smiled and headed to the elevator with her luggage in tow.

"Have a Palm Woods day Ms. Nicholson." Ariana merely raised her eyebrow in acknowledgement as the elevator doors closed with a ding. Sighing Ariana pulled her iPhone out of her pocket, which took her awhile seeing as she was wearing skinny jeans. No new text messages and no missed calls. Ariana glanced at the background image for a brief second before shoving the phone into her pocket again with difficulty. No matter how hard she tried to get those boys out of her mind, something always reminded her of them. Grant it Ariana was highly capable of changing her background image, but she had always had them as her background ever since the beginning of the fifth grade. The elevator dinged again as the doors opened onto the floor and Ariana walked down the hallway. A loud crash sounded from the apartment 2J, which happened to be across the hall from her apartment. This would prove interesting. Ariana unlocked her apartment door and gawked at the interior. The room consisted of a shabby couch and stained carpentry. How did the hotel manager expect someone to live in here?

"Oh my gosh, ew!" A chuckle came from behind Ariana and she spun on her heels to find the source. There stood a group of three girls, two brunettes and one blonde. "Who are you?" The blonde spoke first as she motioned to the darker skinned girl.

"This is Stephanie, future movie producer" Stephanie smiled and waved as the blonde motioned to the other brunette, "This is Camille, future actress" Camille smiled grimly and crossed her arms across her chest, "And I'm Jo. Welcome to the Palm Woods." I grinned partially happy partially annoyed.

"Ariana, future musician." Stephanie jumped as another crash echoed in the hallway through room 2J. Camille and Jo merely rolled their eyes. Apparently large crashes were normal for that hotel room.

"I'll be back. I'm going to make sure that Carlos didn't put a hole in the wall. It was nice meeting you Ariana." She nodded in return and looked back at Camille and Jo.

"I'm going to see Logan. You coming Jo?" There was that snobbish tone again. Ariana glared at Camille and narrowed her eyes. Jo looked between Camille and Ariana before sighing.

"Yeah, who knows what Kendall might be planning. It was a pleasure meeting you Ariana and hopefully we'll see you around." Ariana nodded again and whispered a goodbye before walking into her apartment and setting her luggage on a disgusting bed. She was going to do something about this place. Call an interior designer of some sort and get the place suited for living. Ariana grabbed a hoodie from the top of her suitcase and left the apartment. Another crash sounded from the adjacent apartment and Ariana walked faster past the room not wanting to get caught in the scuffle. Ten minutes later Ariana was walking down the hallway to Gustavo Rocque's office. Ariana knocked on the office door and cowered back as a loud voice screamed at her to come inside.

"You must be Ariana Nicholson, correct." Ariana opened her mouth to reply but the large man lifted his hand to stop her. "DON'T SPEAK!" She flinched. "I am Gustavo Rocque of Rocque Records. You work for me now and I expect you to listen and pay attention dogette. Now, GET IN THE RECORDING STUDIO SO I CAN SEE HOW BAD YOU SUCK!" A dark skinned woman beckoned Ariana to follow her and she gladly followed the smaller woman out of the office and down the hallway.

"I'm Kelly Wainright. I apologize about Gustavo. He has a tendency to yell a lot. Don't worry about the 'dogette' comment; he calls the other group dogs. I'm your publicist as well as the other band's publicist, but don't worry I have the schedule figured out where there will be no confusion. This is the studio; it's a lot better than when we started working with the boys, but with their first album going gold Rocque Records received a lot of money for improvements. You can go into the booth and put on a pair of headphones and stand in front of the center microphone. Gustavo will be here in a second." The door to the studio slammed open causing both Kelly and Ariana to jump in shock. "Or now."

"Alright dogette I want you to sing this song. DO IT RIGHT THE FIRST TIME!" Ariana flinched and nodded as one of the assistants handed her a sheet of paper with the lyrics. The song she had to sing was called 'Famous' by some boy band named Big Time Rush. Sighing Ariana listened through the song once and got the beat in her mind as the music played a second time without the lyrics.

Do you want to  
Ride in a big limousine?  
Tell me do you want to  
Take a little bite of the fame machine?  
If you want to be discovered  
And end up on the cover of every star-studded supermarket magazine  
You can do it  
Stick right to it.  
It could happen tonight.

[Chorus:]  
You want to be famous. (Famous)  
You want to be the one who's living the life.  
You want to be famous. (Famous)  
You want to be the one who's taking a free ride.

Do you want to  
Cut to the front of the line?  
Baby, do you need to  
See your name in lights just like the Hollywood sign?  
Come on, we gotta work harder.  
Fight the fight together.  
Take you to the top.  
We've got the winning team.  
It's your moment.  
You can own it.  
It's the American dream.

[Chorus]

[Bridge:]  
All day.  
All night.  
The camera's on and it never lies.  
You're under  
The spotlight.  
Twenty-four seven till the end of time.  
Whoa, oh.  
You wanna be famous.  
Whoa, oh.  
You wanna be famous.

[Chorus]

You wanna be famous.

Your song is on the radio.  
Hot rotation video.  
Bright lights, fan mail.  
Paparazzi on your tail.  
Tour bus, private jet.  
Thinking big ain't failed you yet.  
Just one thing you can't forget.  
Takes more than just wanting it.  
Aim high, never rest.  
Put your passion to the test.  
Give your all, never less.  
Famous means that you're the best.

"That was…" Ariana looked at Gustavo expectantly as Kelly cringed. "Rather good for the first time. DO IT AGAIN! This time I want the **fire**." Gustavo did this weird motion with his hands as he said fire and his voice dropped about three octaves. Ariana nodded her head and sang the song about twenty more times before it was good enough for Gustavo. "Great job dogette! Tomorrow you will be meeting with the rest of the dogs to record the song together. Not only will this be great practice, but also it will help with your popularity. Be here at seven a.m. sharp. NO LATENESS!" Ariana nodded as she rushed out of the studio. Ariana let out a sigh of relief as she walked back to the Palm Woods where she ran into Stephanie, Jo, and Camille.

"Ariana! Hey we were just going to the pool. The guys are already there. Why don't you join us?" Ariana smiled slightly.

"Thanks. I'll be down in a minute." Jo smiled as the three walked to the pool and sat down by four boys. They looked familiar. Shrugging her shoulders Ariana went to her apartment and changed into a simple black bikini and grabbed a towel before heading back to the pool. She walked over to the group of teens as Stephanie smiled waving at her.

"Ariana, over here!" Ariana dropped her towel onto a nearby chair and smiled at the boys. The smile quickly disappeared as her eyes narrowed. Stephanie opened her mouth to introduce the boys but Ariana already knew them. They were the same four boys that are in her background image on her iPhone. Ariana raised her hand and slapped the boy with long brunette hair. Tears threatened to spill over her cheeks, but Ariana blinked them back.

"You jerk." Ariana snatched her towel off the chair and stalked back to her apartment. The boy she slapped is James Diamond. The other three boys are Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia, and Kendall Knight. Each of them were her best friends back in Minnesota before they just disappeared one day and never contacted her for the following months. It has been a little over a year since the guys left and now Ariana just so happens to move into the apartment across the hall from them. James Diamond has always been the ladies man and apparently he still is considered the ladies man, just famous. James Diamond is an arrogant jerk that only cares about him. Ariana Nicholson hates James Diamond, but she also loves him and she hates that fact.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two of our James story. Uh not much else to say so yeah :) lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, or the actual boys. I only own the plot and any OCs in the story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The members of Big Time Rush sat on a couch in the recording studio waiting for Ariana to show up. It was already half past seven and Gustavo was getting angrier by the second. Any minute now he would explode and cause another earthquake. The door clicked open and in walked Ariana Nicholson. Gustavo opened his mouth to yell at her, but stopped when he took in her appearance. Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun with a few pieces fraying out, she was wearing a pair of squared glasses with little flower cut outs on the side, underneath her eyes were large bags obviously from a lack of sleep, there was no trace of make-up on at all, and she wore a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. It appeared as if the young artist was run over by a truck doing mach five. "Alright dogs and dogette let's record this song." Ariana was the first in the booth followed by Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos. Kelly and Gustavo put on their headsets, as did the musicians. "Do you all know your parts?" The boys nodded, but Ariana shook her head.

"You never gave me the parts for the duet. You just had me sing the entire song yesterday." Gustavo nodded.

"Alright, sing from 'If you want to be discovered' to 'market magazine' and the chorus as well. 'Come on, we gotta work harder, fight the fight together', the chorus, 'Whoa, oh' part until the end. We'll have you rap with Logan the first time around and see how it sounds. Good?" Ariana nodded as Gustavo started up the song without the lyrics. Each person sang their parts and by the end of the song Gustavo was nodding his head. Kelly had a large smile on her face the entire time meaning she thought that the group sounded great. "I must say that was impressive. Ariana great work, though this time around don't rap with Logan. I want to hear it both ways. DOGS! Get it together! Your voices were pitchy with the exception of Kendall. NOW FROM THE TOP!" The boys flinched at the criticism.

"Why does she get praised? She wasn't even that good." James thought that his comment went unheard, but everyone in the booth and studio heard the comment. Ariana took a few steps closer to Kendall who was on her left creating a larger space between her and James. Kendall got the idea and switched places with Ariana making the order Carlos, James, Kendall, Ariana, and lastly Logan.

"James keep your comments to yourself." James scoffed. Gustavo has never really liked James because he was reminded of Matthew McConaughey and Gustavo despised Matthew McConaughey. "For scoffing James you will be staying after rehearsal doing vocals for two hours with no breaks." James' expression hardened as he shot a glare at Ariana. It wasn't her fault that James didn't like her. Okay, so maybe he despised her for slapping him yesterday, but she had every right too. "NOW DO IT RIGHT!" The five musicians ran through the song another thirty times before Gustavo liked the sound. "Great job today dogs and dogette. Dogette and dogs are dismissed except for dog four. VOCALS. TWO HOURS. NO BREAKS." Ariana, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan left the sound booth and walked back to the Palm Woods in silence. Ariana was going to take the elevator but when she noticed that the other three were going to take the elevator, Ariana walked to the stairs instead.

"Ariana, wait for a minute." Ariana stopped and looked back at the three boys she used to call her best friends. "Why are you acting so cold to us?" Ariana's eyes narrowed into slits. Her glares were considered deadly and it was her trademark.

"Why are you four acting like you never ditched me in Minnesota without any notice whatsoever that you four were going to become the next big thing? We were best friends since the fifth grade and we did everything together. One day you just up and leave and you guys don't even tell me. Do you realize that it hurt? And the fact that you haven't tried making any contact with me for over a year hurts too. Did the fame get to you already? I could understand James getting a larger ego with the fame or maybe Carlos. But you, Kendall, and Logan as well, I don't understand how you could forget about me. You two were closer to me than either James or Carlos was and that's what hurts the most. Don't try acting all buddy buddy with me now that you finally remember who the hell I am. Save yourself the breaths that you'd be wasting on me." Kendall, Logan, and Carlos hung their heads like a chastised puppy. Ariana blinked back the fresh tears as she started up the stairs to her apartment.

"She's got a point." Kendall and Carlos looked at Logan with an expression of disbelief.

"So you're taking her side?" Logan backed away in fear.

"No. Maybe. Kinda. Yes?" Logan coughed and let out a girlish scream as Kendall dove towards him. Carlos jumped in front of Kendall placing one hand on Kendall's chest and the other on Logan's chest.

"Kendall, Logan is right. We were the ones who just left Ari in Minnesota. She has every right to hold a grudge against us especially James. You know how much she loved him and all he did was play with her feelings. So just calm down Kendall." Kendall sighed and pushed Carlos' hand from his chest as he walked into the elevator, the doors closing behind him. Carlos looked over at Logan who sighed. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just feel bad. Ari has always been like a little sister to me and I left her alone. Something I promised that I'd never do." Carlos put his hand on Logan's shoulder sympathetically.

"She'll come around. For you, me, and Kendall. I'm not so sure about James though. I wouldn't blame her if she never forgave him." Logan nodded in agreement.

"Alright thanks Carlos." Carlos smiled in return before running to the elevator only to miss and run into the wall. Logan winced as he hit the ground before jumping up and slapping his helmet twice. Logan laughed at his friend and followed him up to the apartment.

"Alright James, I don't know what issues you have with Ariana but you need to put them behind you. Do you understand, dog?" James nodded meekly. His throat was dry and sore from singing for two hours straight with no break between songs at all. "I hope you've learned your lesson. FIX THE ISSUE! NOW GO!" James nodded again without saying a word and left the studio and walked back to the Palm Woods.

"Do you think that they know each other?" Gustavo shrugged as he looked over at Kelly.

"That's what it seems like, but they won't be able to do anything musically until they put their problems behind them. Usually the dogs are great the second time around, but today it took them thirty-five times to sound halfway decent. Even Ariana was able to sound great and she looked like a train wreck." Kelly nodded.

"It looked as if she had stayed awake all night crying." Gustavo sighed as he and Kelly left the studio. At the Palm Woods James sat down on a chair beside the pool with two water bottles in his hands. A shadow appeared above him and James looked up to find Jo standing there with her arms crossed.

"James, what the hell happened? The other guys were back two hours ago." James sighed and pointed to his throat and shook his head. "You can't talk?" James nodded. "So you lost your voice? Gustavo made you sing vocals then, for two hours?" Again James nodded hating the feeling of not being able to talk. "Well the guys are depressed about something and I tried to talk to Ariana, but she locked herself in her apartment and won't even answer the door. Do you guys know her from somewhere?" James sighed. Jo studied James' expression before it finally clicked. "You knew her from Minnesota, didn't you?" Once again James nodded his head already irritated. He stood up and stalked past Jo and up to the apartment he shared with his best friends. James paused outside room 3J when he heard loud sobbing. There was no doubt in his mind that it was Ariana who was sobbing uncontrollably. James felt guilty now. He hurt her in the worse way possible. James walked into apartment 2J to find the guys, Katie, and Mrs. Knight sitting together on the large orange couch.

"How did vocals go, James?" James growled and then winced in pain as his throat felt like it was on fire. He took a large sip of water and glared at Kendall. "Let me guess, you lost your voice." James nodded and sat down on the edge of the couch.

"Ari's upset with us James. We left her without notice and we were her best friends. We didn't contact her after we got to LA and we acted as if nothing happened. She resents us for leaving." James looked over at Logan who looked heart broken. Kendall and Carlos wore similar expressions. He turned to Katie and Mrs. Knight who merely shook their heads.

"She was in love with you James. You chipped away at her heart every time you would tease her and lead her on until you left and it finally shattered. That's why you got slapped yesterday and none of us did. You deserved it too." James glared at Carlos. The boy was an idiot through and through and of all times he decides to act all smart now.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that? I never led her on." James' voice was raspy and broken. It strained the muscles in his throat to talk, but James wasn't going to let Carlos blame this on him.

"You did too James. You would flirt with her and then the next second you'd be making out with some random girl. She has been in love with you since the fifth grade. You know that saying? Love at first sight right? Yeah, that's what it's like for Ariana. She's loved you since the first moment she laid eyes on you. You were just too thickheaded to recognize the signs. Even if you did recognize the signs then you were too arrogant to acknowledge them and now you're wallowing in denial because you're in love with her too." James growled again and tackled Carlos over the back of the couch. The two started wrestling on the floor as Mrs. Knight started yelling at them to knock it off.

"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?" James and Carlos froze in mid-punch. Katie glared down at the boy teenage boys with disgust. "Carlos is right James and quite frankly you both are acting like idiots. Carlos may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but he has his moments and this is one of them. Stop acting like little children." Katie shook her head as she walked into her room, the door slamming shut behind her. Carlos climbed off of James and went to his and Logan's room. Kendall and Logan looked between the two before following Carlos into the room leaving James on the floor with Mrs. Knight standing in front of him.

"Maybe you should think things through, sweetie. Figure out how you really feel." Mrs. Knight smiled sympathetically before heading into the kitchen to start dinner. James stood up off the floor and went into his and Kendall's room. He walked over to the closet and pulled out a large shoebox from the back and blew the dust off. He coughed as a large amount of dust flew into the air. James took the box and placed it on his bed and flipped through the pictures. They were all from Minnesota. Some of them were just the guys with their hockey uniforms on and some of them were the five of them together laughing. James paused at one of the photographs and pulled out his iPhone. He looked at the background image and then held his phone up against the photograph. It was the same picture. James had his arms wrapped around Ariana's waist with his chin resting on her shoulder. One of his legs was in front of her body and the two of them were laughing. The picture was taken the fall before he left for LA to become famous with Kendall, Carlos, and Logan. Tears welled up in his eyes and before James could blink them back, the tears were flowing down his cheeks. James Diamond was in love with Ariana Nicholson, a girl who hated his guts. How in the world was he going to make it right?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: here is the third chapter...and anything in _italics_ is a flashback.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or the actual boys. I only own the plot and any OCs.**

**

* * *

**

It was another day at the studio with Big Time Rush. Ariana looked worse than she did the day before and everyone was concerned. Despite how run down Ariana looked her vocals were right on target throughout the entire rehearsal. Gustavo was impressed with her work and let her leave the studio an hour earlier than the boys. Ariana walked to her apartment immediately not giving anyone a chance to corner her. Outside her door stood Jo and Stephanie. "Ariana, please talk to us?" Ariana sighed as she nodded and unlocked her apartment. The three girls sat down on the couch. "We need to do some sprucing up. We'll help." Ariana smiled gratefully.

"Thanks. I need to get around to calling a decorator. I know what I want I just need to call." Jo and Stephanie nodded.

"Okay Ariana, so what's the deal between you and the boys? You obviously know each other from Minnesota." Ariana looked at Stephanie and then Jo and sighed.

"Alright. Well we met in the fifth grade when I moved there from New Jersey…"

"_Class this is Ariana Nicholson. She moved here from New Jersey." The class said a small hello before turning back to their neighbors and talking animatedly. "Ariana you can take the seat by Logan." A small boy with black spiky hair raised his hand briefly before turning his attention to three other boys. One was a blonde with large eyebrows, one had a helmet on his head and tan skin, and the last boy had long hair and looked kind of girly. Ariana sat down beside Logan and instantly opened her notebook and started doodling in the corners. The teacher, Mr. Markesan called attention to the black board and began his lecture on the thirteen original colonies. The boy named Logan started scribbling down notes in his messy handwriting and paid attention to every word that came out of the teacher's mouth. Ariana scoffed at this and continued to draw in the notebook. A folded piece of paper landed on her open notebook and when she turned around she saw pretty boy staring out the window, hands folded together, and he was whistling. Ariana rolled her eyes before opening the letter._

_Name's Diamond. James Diamond. I'm the man you've been waiting to meet._

_Ariana guffawed under her breath earning a look from Logan and the other two boys. Ariana wrote a reply back under James' messy handwriting. Compared to the boys' handwriting, Ariana wrote in a beautiful script._

_Name's Nicholson. Ariana Nicholson. I'm the girl you've been waiting to meet merely to be rejected. I don't date pretty boys who look like girls._

_Ariana watched for James' reaction as he read the note and his mouth fell open. Ariana smirked in victory before answering a question Mr. Markesan asked her. Even though Ariana wasn't paying attention she was able to answer correctly causing the four boys to gawk at her. Half an hour later the bell rang and signaled that it was lunchtime. Ariana pulled out a container of salad and began eating without even talking to anyone. All the other students had turned their desks to join their friends and to be able to talk freely. The tan-skinned boy tapped Ariana on the shoulder. "Do you want to join us?" Ariana smiled and nodded. "I'm Carlos. You know Logan and James. The one gawking at you is Kendall." Ariana laughed._

"_Ariana. You keep gawking at me Kendall and you're going to start catching flies." The boys laughed as Kendall closed his mouth, his cheeks red from embarrassment._

"From that day forward the five of us were inseparable. High school came around and the boys tried out for the hockey team and I was a cheerleader. One day the boys decided to soak the field hockey team with the sprinklers and they got mobbed in an alleyway. That was the last day I ever saw or heard from them until two days ago." Jo and Stephanie smiled back meekly. They exchanged glances before Stephanie spoke.

"So when did you fall in love with James?" Ariana's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wh-what? I-I'm not in l-love with J-James." Jo's smile got larger.

"You are in love with him. If you weren't then you wouldn't have slapped just him at the pool or call him a jerk. You would have said something to the four of them the first time." Ariana sighed and placed her head in her hands.

"Fine, I've been in love with him since I first saw him."

"But you said that you didn't like pretty boys who look like girls." Ariana nodded at Stephanie.

"I know. I was lying. James seemed to be one of those boys who thought they were all that and it turned out to be true. He flirted with any girl who was willing to give him a chance and I was just 'one of the guys' to him. During our freshman year he started to look at me differently and started flirting with me as if I was any other girl and not his best friend. Then he'd go make out with some other girl. When they moved away it really broke my heart." Jo and Stephanie shared another look.

"We're sorry. James can be an idiot. Grant it they all can be, but he's definitely an idiot to be letting you go. You're something special and we're not saying this because we think of you as a friend, but just as a person. You should talk to James and figure things out." Ariana smiled warmly at the two girls.

"Thanks a lot. For listening and all." Stephanie chuckled.

"Now that that's all over and done with, when was it that you realized you were in love with him?" Ariana smiled widely.

"Well, it was the fall before they left. The guys and I were playing around in Mamaw's backyard and…"

"_James Diamond! Knock it off!" Ariana ran from James as he chased after her. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos were rolling on the ground laughing at the spectacle. Ariana's honey brown hair had an array of bright leaves sticking out all over the place. There were several small scratches on her exposed forearms from the sticks that James threw in the giant pile of leaves. A few leaves clung to James' hair due to his impulsive decision to throw Ariana into the pile of leaves. Ariana wasn't going to go down without a fight and she pulled James in when he offered her a hand to get up. Now he was chasing her to get revenge for 'ruining' his perfect hair. Ariana yelped as she nearly fell face first into the ground after tripping over Logan's legs. James caught her around the waist, one leg in front, and his chin resting on her shoulder. No one was aware that Mamaw had gotten a picture of that moment. She cropped the picture to just James and Ariana and gave it to them as a present for the holidays and gave the original picture to everyone. The original picture had James and Ariana in the front with Kendall and Carlos in the background laughing. Logan was sitting up straight with his mouth dropped open mortified at the fact that Ariana had almost face planted into the ground. Ariana put that picture as her background image on her cell phone and she kept it there. James put the image of just him and her as his cell background, while Kendall, Carlos, and Logan put the group shot as their backgrounds._

"I guess that's when I realized that I loved him. It felt right with his arms around me and I never wanted him to let go. I just, I understand that it's always going to be hard to let go of the pain he caused, but at the same time I want to drop everything and just run into his arms begging him to take me. I don't know what to do." Ariana sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. Jo and Stephanie sat on either side of her and hugged her.

"All you have to do is tell James what you told us." Ariana sniffled and nodded her head giving her new friends an appreciative smile.

"James will you knock it off!" James let out a loud laugh as Carlos glared at him for the fourth time. James was splashing Carlos with water from the pool. Carlos jumped up from the chair and smacked his helmet twice before tackling James into the pool. Logan shook his head mumbling about how he needed new friends while Kendall laughed.

"Logie, you don't need new friends. Come on look at them. Could you ever replace them?" Logan shook his head again.

"No I can't replace them. Though some times I wish I had more sensible friends. Ones that didn't get into fights or trouble all the time." Kendall threw an arm around Logan's shoulder pulling him into his side.

"Yes, but you love us!" Logan sighed and shrieked as James stood over him dripping wet.

"JAMES!" Logan sprinted after James through the lobby and towards the elevator. The doors dinged open and James smacked right into someone. "James, you okay?" James and the person he ran into groaned.

"Yeah, fine. Hey you okay?" James kneeled in front of the person and offered his hand. James felt his breath hitch in his throat. The girl smiled up at him.

"Yeah. Thanks." She placed her hand in James' hand and he helped the girl stand up. Her hair is shoulder length, red, and straight. Her eyes are a deep emerald green and she has freckles scattered across her cheeks. "I'm Angela Richards."

"James Diamond." Angela smiled warmly at James. Without thinking James leaned down and placed a kiss on Angela's lips. Logan's eyes widened and a sharp gasp was heard in the lobby. James pulled away to find Ariana standing in the elevator with fresh tears spilling down her cheeks. James face blanched in horror. "Ari!" She shook her head and the elevator doors shut with a ding just as James banged on the doors. "ARI!" James banged on the doors again and then slid down to his knees, his forehead pressed against the metal doors. "I'm such an idiot."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or the actual boys. I only own the plot and OCs.**

Work for the next two weeks was horrible. Actually horrible would be considered an understatement in this situation. Ariana never looked decent and she always looked as if a truck had hit her. James, who normally spent hours prettying himself, only took ten minutes to get ready. He woke up, showered, put clothing on and then left for the studio. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan were all concerned about their friends. Logan had explained what happened to Kendall and Carlos and they were both upset and appalled by James' actions. Camille, Jo, and Stephanie had found out about what happened from Ariana and even the girls were ignoring James. Gustavo finally had enough with the issues and called a meeting, or more like an intervention. "LISTEN UP! You dogs obviously have some issues and you need to work them out. NOW!" The guys flinched at the harshness in Gustavo's voice, but Ariana didn't even blink. She remained in the chair with her head hung low and her hands in her lap. "Kendall?" Kendall looked up at Gustavo, "You going to tell me what's going on?" Kendall sighed and glanced at his friends. He was tired of everything going on and it was time to settle things.

"Ari moved to Minnesota when we were in fifth grade. The five of us were best friends and we were always together. The night you and Kelly showed up in Minnesota looking for the next big thing was the last day that Ari saw or heard from us. We didn't tell her we were going to LA to record demos or try and become famous. We didn't bother calling her or emailing her or anything. We left Minnesota that day and dropped everything." Gustavo nodded. Kelly looked at Ariana sympathetically and then knelt down in her of her. Ariana lifted her head up slightly and looked at Kelly.

"Ariana, there's more to this story, isn't there?" Ariana nodded her meekly. "Want to talk about it?" She shook her head. "Do you want to talk to me about it without the boys?" Ariana hesitated for a moment before scanning the room. Logan was looking at Ariana with a pleading look, Carlos was frowning, Kendall looked upset but relieved, Gustavo looked emotionless, and James was sitting in the chair just staring at the wall. Ariana narrowed her eyes onto James. She was debating whether or not to just spill everything right now in front of everyone or just let it go. Ariana stood up and then knelt in front of James like Kelly had done with her. James didn't spare her a glance, but his fists tightened. Ariana reached up and held James chin making him look at her. His eyes were misty and it was obvious that he was trying not to cry. Taking a deep breath Ariana leaned up and placed her lips on James' lips for two seconds before pulling back and standing up.

"I'm in love with you James Diamond and I have been since the first day I met you. I know I told you that I didn't date pretty boys, but I was lying. I always thought you'd be the one who got all the girls' attention and I was right. To you I was always 'one of the guys' and never just a girl. Freshman year started and you would give me those same glances you gave other girls you thought were pretty and you'd flirt with me. Then right afterwards you'd make out with some other girl right in front of me. You toyed with my emotions and it really hurt. I'm not trying to sound like some pathetic girl groveling at your feet because you're good looking and famous. I'm still the same Ari I was back in seventh grade that went to the dance with you because you couldn't find ONE date. Too many girls wanted to go with you and you decided to go with your friends even though Kendall, Carlos, and surprisingly Logan all had dates. You remember last fall when we were outside goofing off with the giant pile of leaves? I ended up tripping over Logan's legs trying to run away from you and you caught me. I have never felt better in my entire life. I knew then that was where I always wanted to be in your arms. I was devastated when you four just up and left without contacting me, but it hurt worse knowing that you would just leave me. I'm not saying that if you came to me, begging me to be with you that I would be your girlfriend." James gave Ariana an odd look. "Jo and Stephanie overheard you talking or Carlos talking the day you had to stay after and sing for two extra hours. Jo told me what she heard. You have a lot of patching up to do James, but despite everything that's happened, I still love you." Ariana gave James another kiss and pulled away before he could put his hand behind her head. Ariana smiled weakly at everyone before leaving the studio and walking back to the Palm Woods.

"Well, things seem fine now." The boys looked up at Gustavo, who for once wasn't screaming. "Studio, seven a.m. DON'T BE LATE! I WANT YOU DOGS TO SOUND GREAT TOMORROW! NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" The boys scrambled to their feet and hurried out of the room before Gustavo could continue barking at them. Kelly merely shook her head while smiling. James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan all went to the pool at the Palm Woods and sat down in their usually chairs near the pool.

"So James, do you have a plan?" James looked over at Logan.

"No. Kendall?" James looked expectantly at Kendall. Kendall always came up with the master plans even though Logan was considered the genius.

"Well you have to woo her. Buy her flowers, open doors for her, walk with her to work, spend time with her, write her a song, or something like those things. JO!" Kendall jumped off the chair and ran over to Jo who was sitting beside Camille. Carlos started laughing, but then stopped as the Jennifers walked past the guys.

"They're so pretty." Logan smacked Carlos on the arm.

"You know nothing is going to happen. It took them how long to just consider us friends? You should go after Stephanie." Carlos cheeks turned a slight red. The tan-skinned boy jumped to his feet putting his helmet on his head and smacked it two times. He smiled and dashed off across the pool deck only to trip over a chair leg and fall head first into the pool. Kendall, Jo, Logan, and James broke out laughing at their friend as he clambered out of the pool and rushed inside. Logan looked over at James who was staring at the water. "You okay?" James glanced at him and then nodded.

"Yeah, just thinking." Logan smirked.

"You're thinking about those kisses." James glared at Logan. "What? Don't give me that look James you know it's true. You can't stop thinking about her. You haven't been able to since fifth grade." James sighed.

"You know what Carlos said, about how I am in denial about this situation because I'm in love with her?" Logan nodded his head and motioned for his friend to continue on. "Well, I'm in love with her. I'm so in love with her that I'm scared I'll mess up and ruin everything. That's why I would, as you like to put it 'lead her on', because I'm afraid of commitment. Ariana was always that girl that stood out amongst a sea of girls and she was the first person I noticed in a room." James sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know what to do." Logan stared at James. James Diamond, his friend for years, the 'face' of the group, and the one who had the attention of every girl that walked past. Now it was James Diamond, the guy who is in love with his best friend and is afraid to try anything because he fears he'll ruin their relationship. Logan frowned. James never lost his calm and collected persona and it worried him that James looked so, vulnerable. Logan stood up from the chair and sat down on the edge of James' chair. James looked up at Logan and Logan nearly started to cry seeing all the tears that were falling down James' cheeks. James was actually crying in public where the majority of the Palm Woods could see him.

"KENDALL!" Logan put his arms around James in a comforting hug. Kendall came over with Jo behind him as he too wrapped his arms around James in a brotherly way. James openly wept as two of his best friends held him. Logan and Kendall shared a look and both of them knew they had to help. Jo smiled sympathetically at the three before leaving them alone. Most of the people on the deck left them alone and disappeared into the lobby or their apartments.

"Jamie, you'll be fine. You just need to show Ari that you care. You don't need to break down about it." James lifted his head off of Logan's shoulder. His eyes were red and puffy. James sniffed and looked at his friends. Logan turned his head away as he conspicuously wiped away tears that were threatening to fall. Kendall ignored the tears that slid down his cheek as he looked at James. Never had Kendall seen his best friend ever be so distraught. "You are James Diamond, the 'face' of BTR, the ladies man. You just need to do you and Ari will come around eventually." The corner of James' lips twitched upwards slightly.

"Yeah James. She already loves you for you. Just don't go flirting or making out with any other girls." James nodded and smiled at two of his best friends.

"You're right. Thanks guys."

"Ariana, are you okay?" Ariana looked up from her spot on the floor in the hallway. Mrs. Knight looked at her with several grocery bags in her arms. Ariana stood up and grabbed the bags from her.

"Yes I'm fine." Ariana walked in behind Mrs. Knight with the groceries and placed the bags on the counter. "Have you seen Jo or Stephanie?" Mrs. Knight shook her head.

"No I haven't. I haven't seen the boys either." Just then the door opened and Carlos walked in with Jo and Stephanie. "Well there are three of six. Where are Kendall, James, and Logan?" Jo frowned.

"James started having a mental break down by the pool. Logan and Kendall are trying to calm him down. They're the only ones beside the pool now. Everyone else left to give them privacy. James was openly crying and even Kendall and Logan were tearing up when I left." Mrs. Knight frowned and looked over at Ariana who had her head hung low. "Ari, how about we call that decorator? You really need to redesign your apartment." Ariana giggled and nodded as the three girls left the apartment. Mrs. Knight turned her attention to Carlos.

"So two things. Why aren't you sobbing with the boys? And why are you soaking wet?" Carlos smiled sheepishly and smacked his helmet.

"Oh you know. I was just being me. I went to find Stephanie and tripped over a chair leg and fell into the pool." Mrs. Knight chuckled as she patted Carlos on the shoulder.

"What do you say to having chocolate milk and dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets for dinner? Maybe it'll cheer James up some." Carlos nodded his head enthusiastically and together Mrs. Knight and Carlos made dinner. Half an hour later Kendall, James, and Logan came into the apartment with red eyes. Mrs. Knight wrapped her arms around James' shoulders and kissed his cheek affectionately. "It'll be alright sweetie. How about some chocolate milk and dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets?" James lips curved upwards into a smile. The boys, Mrs. Knight, and Katie sat at the table eating their dinner when a quick knock came to the door. "I'll get it boys." Mrs. Knight rolled her eyes at James and Carlos who were making the dinosaurs fight. Mrs. Knight opened the door to see Ariana smiling sheepishly.

"Hello Momma Knight. Uh, you think I could crash on your couch for a few days? My apartment is being remodeled." Mrs. Knight smiled warmly at the young girl and motioned for her to come in. "They still do that?" Mrs. Knight laughed openly and put her arm around Ariana giving her a squeeze. Ariana smirked and snuck over by the boys and bent down, biting off more than half of the two nuggets. James and Carlos gasped and shrieked in horror as Ariana grinned victoriously. "And the winner is Arisaurus Rex, yet again." Kendall and Logan started laughing as Katie merely shook her head.

"I wonder how the twelve year old is the most mature of the group." The boys and Ariana merely shrugged their shoulders. "What are you doing here anyways Ari?"

"My apartment is being remodeled so Momma Knight said it was alright for me to crash on the couch for a few days." The boys smiled while Katie looked impassive.

"Fun." With that Katie left the table and went to her room. Mrs. Knight cleaned up the table while the boys and Ariana went and lounged on the couch.

"So what exactly is going on with your apartment?" Ariana smiled at Logan.

"It's a surprise. I designed it, that's all I'm going to say." Logan frowned and pouted. His lower lip jutted out and started quivering as he opened his eyes a little wider. Logan was famous for his puppy dog look and it usually won Ariana over the second Logan made the face. Ariana smirked, "Loge, that doesn't work on me anymore." Logan's puppy dog look turned into a scowl as he muttered under his breath.

"Well it's cool. Welcome to Casa BTR." Ariana hugged Kendall and smiled. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all. Ariana then noticed a large, yellow thing. Her eyes widened.

"Is that-" Ariana jumped up and ran over to it, "IT'S A SWIRLY SLIDE!" Carlos ran next to Ariana and smacked his helmet twice.

"SWIRLY! Ari let's go!" Ariana nodded her head so fast it appeared as if it was going to break. Together Carlos and Ariana went down the slide only to fall into a heap at the bottom. Everyone laughed at the two wild children and simply enjoyed the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: For the duet, Ariana is normal text, James is bold, and both is italics.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, "Any Kind of Guy", or the actual boys nor do I own "Make It Right" or "Fall" by Jonas Brothers. I only own the plot and OCs.**

* * *

'_Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there.'_

"That was great! Good work dogs, you can have the rest of the day off. Ariana, it's your turn." Ariana nodded her head and smiled as she past the boys on her way into the recording booth. She pulled on the headphones and stood in front of the microphone. "Which song?" Ariana thought for a moment before grinning as she saw James leaning against the wall in the back of the studio. Ariana held up four fingers signaling the fourth track on the album. The music started and Ariana nodded her head to the beat. She glanced at James before starting to sing.

'_You say you'll know when you really find the one  
But it's hard to tell with the damage that's been done  
But I'd like to say that it's your fault  
But I know better  
Cause I'm a fool to think you'll wait around forever_

_Maybe I could have loved you  
Maybe I could have shown  
That I still do care about you  
More than you could know  
Don't say it's too late to try  
To make it right_

_I didn't know how good you were for me  
Now it's clear I'm seeing all that we could be  
And I know that it's my fault  
But I'm gonna treat you better  
Cause if I had one wish you'd be with me forever_

_Maybe I could have loved you  
Maybe I could have shown  
That I still do care about you  
More than you could know  
Don't say it's too late to try  
To make it right_

_Is there something I can say?  
Show me how to break it down  
So before you walk away  
Take the time to turn around  
Listen to me now_

_Maybe I could have loved you  
Maybe I could have shown  
That I still do care about you  
More than you could know  
Don't say it's too late to try  
Don't say it's too late to try  
To make it right  
To make it right  
Make it right  
Got to make it right'_

"Excellent Ariana, why don't we work on _Fall_ now? Maybe we can work a little duet into it." Gustavo grinned at Ariana and barely nodded his head in the direction of James. Ariana smiled.

"Really? You think so?" Gustavo nodded before turning his attention to James.

"Dog four, in the booth, NOW!" Ariana chuckled as James nearly sprinted into the recording booth and stood next to her. Gustavo was nice to Kelly and Ariana, but he always screamed at the boys. "Ariana will show you what you'd be singing, she has the idea about it before I mentioned it. Listen to the track first and then sing your parts, understand?" Ariana and James nodded in agreement.

_Ariana:  
'On the edge of something real  
I have a choice, but I don't know what to feel  
Getting tired of all this fear  
Before I choose, let me know that you'll be here  
Let me know that you'll be here_

_Cause I'm not afraid to fall  
If you're the one who catches me  
Tell me that you'll be there when I'm_

_About to lose it all  
Cause you're the one who helps me see  
That sometimes it's okay to fall'_

_**James:**_

'_**When I'm far away from where you are  
It's okay, cause we're under the same stars  
I'm laying down this heavy load  
Maybe now I can finally let this go  
I can finally let you know**_

_**But I'm not afraid to fall  
If you're the one who catches me  
Tell me that you'll be there when I'm  
About to lose it all  
Cause you're the one who helps me see  
That sometimes it's okay'**_

_Both:_

'_To fall Oh Oh_

_To fall Oh Oh  
To fall Oh Oh  
To fall  
To fall Oh Oh  
To fall Oh Oh  
To fall Oh Oh  
To fall_

_Not afraid to fall  
If you're the one who catches me  
Tell me that you'll be there when I'm  
About to lose it all  
Cause you're the one who helps me see  
That sometimes it's okay to fall  
_

_Oh oh oh (__**Cause I'm not afraid to fall**__)  
Fall oh oh oh (__**If you're the one who catches me**__)  
__That sometimes it's okay to fall  
When I'm about to lose it all  
__You're the one who helps me see  
__**That sometimes it's okay  
**__It will be okay  
__That sometimes it's okay to fall  
I'm going to fall__'_

"That was very, very impressive. I liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiked the song. Good work. You're free to go." Ariana and James walked out of the booth and studio and made their way back to the Palm Woods.

"Did you write those songs?" Ariana laughed.

"No, those songs are from the Jonas Brothers. My first album is going to be some covers and some originals." James nodded as he listened.

"Well you did a wonderful job." Ariana smiled and looped her arm through James' arm.

"Well you weren't too shabby today either. I think the duet is going to sound amazing once Gustavo adds layers." James smiled down at Ariana. The rest of the walk to the Palm Woods was silent. "Let's sit by the pool." James led the way through the lobby to the pool area and immediately started laughing. Ariana looked at James oddly before looking out to the pool and then started laughing. Carlos was jumping around Logan who had a banana smoothie dumped onto his head. Kendall was on the chair next to Logan and he was rolling with laughter. Ariana tugged on James' arm and together they walked over to their best friends. "Loge, do I want to know what happened?"

"Why don't you ask _Carlos_?" Logan hissed out Carlos' name and Ariana looked at him.

"Carlos? What did you do to Logan?" Carlos stopped jumping around and pouted. He looked at the pool deck as if he had been chastised.

"Well I tripped. My smoothie landed on Logan and I thought it was funny because of the face he made." Ariana's stern look softened and a smile crept upon her lips. She released James' arm and hugged Carlos.

"It's okay Carlos. The smoothie will wash out and Logan will get over it." Carlos smiled and then rushed over to the lobby doors. Kendall, James, Logan, and Ariana smiled as they saw him talking to Stephanie. "Awe, they make a cute couple." The boys nodded in agreement as everyone took seats on the chairs beside the pool. Logan had taken off his shirt and thrown it on the fourth chair that had smoothie all over it while taking Carlos' chair. Ariana frowned and then glanced at James who was smirking. Ariana grinned and sat down into James' legs and rested against his body. Kendall and Logan gave each other glances before grinning stupidly at the two teenagers.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Ariana rolled her eyes at Kendall.

"Nothing." Kendall frowned, obviously disappointed that he didn't get any juicy details.

"Nothing?" James and Ariana looked at Logan. Ariana's gaze dropped to his exposed chest before coughing and looking back at his face. She hoped that the gesture had gone unnoticed, but unfortunately Logan noticed it and smirked. "Are you sure it's nothing? Ari you're sitting in between James' legs." Ariana shrugged her shoulders before glancing at Logan's chest again.

"I had no where else to sit. James' offered." Kendall snickered.

"James didn't even say anything. How did he 'offer'?"

"I made room for her and smiled. You two just spread out across the entire chair and hogged all the space. Not my fault you didn't think of offering." Ariana giggled and leaned into James' body more. Their bodies molded together and Ariana sighed. It was as if James and Ariana were made for each other. "You okay?" Ariana nodded. Then a scream echoed throughout pool deck followed by a hard slap. James and Ariana turned to find Camille standing in front of Kendall, who had his hand pressed to his cheek and his mouth wide open.

"How could you? How could you cheat on her with her enemy? She was my best friend and you hurt her!" Ariana's eyes had widened in surprise. She has never witnessed one of Camille's monologues before an audition. Ariana felt badly for Kendall because it looked like that slap had hurt really badly.

"Camille! Why don't you just rip his head off? I'm sure it'll hurt less than slapping him so hard." Camille looked ashamed and then nodded. Camille looked at Kendall.

"Sorry Kendall, I didn't realize it hurt that much." Kendall shrugged as he continued to rub his jaw.

"I don't mind being slapped, well I do mind, but it wouldn't be an issue if you didn't hit me so hard." Camille nodded and then looked back at Ariana who was still in between James' legs.

"What's going on here?" James started laughing bringing a hand to his face and covered his eyes. Ariana rolled her eyes again before standing up.

"Let's go Camille." Ariana took Camille's hand and waved goodbye to the boys for now. Camille followed Ariana to the elevators quietly and then they reached apartment 2J and stopped outside the door. "Alright, so James sang a duet with me today and we're kind of getting along now. We're not together or anything, but we're definitely friends again." Camille smiled.

"Awe." Ariana groaned at the tight embrace. Three more pairs of arms wrapped around the two girls and Ariana groaned louder. Jo, Stephanie, and Carlos laughed as they pulled away. "Hey guys."

"Hi Camille. Why are we hugging in the middle of the hallway?" Camille smiled and grinned at Ariana.

"Because James and Ari are finally dating." Ariana's mouth dropped open as Jo and Stephanie started squealing and Carlos merely smiled.

"We're not dating! We're just friends again, that's all." The three frowned and Camille shook her head.

"You're just in denial Ari. You were sitting in between his legs on the pool chair and you were leaning into him. Friends don't do that." Ariana sighed.

"I've sat like that with all of the boys before, didn't I Carlos?" Carlos nodded his head.

"We were all really touchy together. Not in a bad way or anything like that, but I'm just going to stop talking before something really weird comes out of my mouth." The girls laughed and together the five entered apartment 2J. "When's your apartment going to be finished Ari?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me Carlos?" Carlos' eyes had widened in fear. He threw on his helmet and smacked it twice before jumping over the back of the couch and army crawling over to the swirly slide. "It should be done tomorrow actually." Carlos looked out from behind the slide and pouted.

"Awe, I like you being here." Ariana smiled.

"I'm just across the hallway. Say, why don't we go out to eat tonight? The eight of us." Jo, Stephanie, Camille, and Carlos nodded. The door opened and the other three boys walked in followed by Mrs. Knight and Katie. Kendall, James, and Logan walked in a straight line and stopped by the couch and turned to face Mrs. Knight. Her hands were on her hips and Katie was smirking.

"What did you boys do? Bitters was complaining about you three disturbing the peace." Logan shuffled his feet and looked at the ground. James crossed his arms and focused his attention on the wall to his right as Kendall merely groaned.

"We didn't do anything wrong, Mom. Bitters is just out to get us." James and Logan nodded in agreement.

"So then explain to me why Logan's shirtless with smoothie in his hair, James looks guilty about something, and you, Kendall look as if you've gotten caught in a lie?" Camille, Jo, and Stephanie excused themselves from the apartment as Carlos and Ariana stood up and stood next to Katie. Ariana nudged Katie.

"What's going on?" Katie merely smirked and then turned her attention back to the three boys in question.

"Well Momma Knight, I accidentally dumped my smoothie on Logan and it was all over his shirt." Mrs. Knight nodded.

"Logan go shower." Logan nodded quickly and ran to the room he shared with Carlos slamming the door behind him. "Kendall? James? Are either of you going to offer your stories?" James glanced at Ariana and then looked back at the wall. Ariana could have sworn she saw his eyes watering. Kendall glanced between the two before sighing.

"This girl came up to us. She-" Kendall gulped and looked Ariana in the eyes watching her expression to judge her reaction to what he was about to say. "She came onto James and kissed him. James pushed the girl away saying that he was in a committed relationship and the girl tripped and fell into the pool. She ran to Bitters saying James was pushing her around because she wanted to work things out between them. Bitters screamed at us saying we were disturbing the peace. The girl was lying mom." Ariana frowned and looked over at James. Maybe he was guilty because the girl kissed him.

"James?" James slowly looked at Ariana.

"Ari, I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting her to kiss me. I know we're not officially dating, but I thought it would get her to leave me alone. I didn't mean for her to fall into the pool." Ariana nodded her head as she turned her attention to the floor. Maybe James was trying to amend their broken relationship. Maybe he really wanted to be with her. Carlos left and entered his room as Katie left rolling her eyes. Mrs. Knight glanced between the two teens before going to the kitchen. "Ari?" Ariana glanced up at James through her bangs. She took five steps and stopped in front of James.

"It's okay." She leaned up and pressed her lips against James' lips. This time she didn't pull away when James reached up to his hand behind her head. James parted his lips and let his tongue brush against Ariana's lips. She smiled into the kiss and allowed him to enter. After awhile they pulled apart resting their foreheads together breathing heavily. "I forgive you." James smiled and placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Ariana, will you be my girlfriend?" Ariana smiled and nodded her head as she threw her arms around James and hugged him. Cheering across the room startled Ariana and James causing the two to jump back from each other. The boys were clapping and smiling. James and Ariana stuck their tongues out at them and then joined in with laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: and there's a twist :) hahah well anyways here's six and surprisingly I decided to put up ALL six of my completed chapters up. In case you missed this in the first chapter... GO WISH KENDALL SCHMIDT A HAPPY BIRTHDAY ON TWITTER! it's HeffronDrive and go listen to HD at www . myspace . com / heffrondrive to help HeffronDriveNY, HeffronDrive, & dbeltwrites 20,000+ plays for Kendall's 20th birthday. Please, please, PLEASE go listen :) You won't regret it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or the actual boys. I only own the plot and OCs.**

* * *

Ariana let out a loud yawn as she stretched on the orange couch. Today her apartment would be done and she'd be able to go back to her own apartment. She didn't have an issue living with Mrs. Knight, Katie, and the boys, but she appreciated her privacy. Ariana rolled over onto her side facing the couch and nodded off to sleep. When Ariana woke up the second time a strong scent filled her nostrils. It smelt like pancakes and fresh fruit. Yummy. A hand was wrapped around her waist and Ariana frowned. She looked over her shoulder to find a large head of shaggy brunette hair. Ariana smiled and placed a kiss on his temple. James let out a loud groan and snuggled his face into her back. "Jamesy, it's time to get up. I smell pancakes." James' head shot up and he rolled off of the couch onto the floor. Ariana giggled and walked to the kitchen to find the other boys eating slowly. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Ari." A ball of mush fell out of Carlos' mouth and onto the table. A chorus of 'ew' went around the table while Carlos mumbled that he was sorry. Ariana laughed and sat down between Logan and James, both of which were already stuffing their faces. How the boys could eat at a moment's notice was beyond her. "Are you leaving us today?" Thankfully no food balls fell onto the table and Ariana nodded her head sadly.

"Yeah, the apartment is finished now." An eerie silence fell over the group as they continued to eat their breakfast. None of the boys wanted Ariana to leave the apartment and neither did Ariana even though her apartment was right next-door. They have become used to always having the other around and it was hard to part with normal. "I'm going to jump in the shower real quick and get ready." Ariana picked up her empty plate, kissed James on the cheek, placed the dirty dish in the dishwasher, and walked into the bathroom after gathering a change of clothing. Ariana spent a good fifteen minutes just letting the hot water run over her aching body. She quickly washed her hair and body and then climbed out of the shower wrapping a towel around her body. Glancing down at her choice of clothing, Ariana picked them up and walked out of the bathroom towards James and Kendall's room. Logan, Carlos, and Kendall were still in the kitchen eating which meant that either James was in his room or in the shower. Ariana opened the bedroom door and walked in and smiled. The scent of cuda man spray filled the room. Water was rushing behind the closed door so that meant it was safe to get dressed. Ariana opened the closet door and her mouth fell open. James had a lot of clothing and it took up about three-fourths of the closet and Kendall's stuff only took up a fourth. Ariana dried the water off her body and put on her undergarments. She pulled on James lucky white v-neck and a pair of his skinny jeans. She reached into the closet again and pulled out a silver jacket that was James' favorite jacket. The water shut off and the door opened. Ariana looked over and bit her bottom lip. James stood there with a towel loosely wrapped around his waist showing off his well-defined abs. His hair was messy and damp with a few water droplets falling onto his shoulders. The rest of his body glistened with the water drops and Ariana nearly fainted.

"Ari? What are you doing? Are you wearing my clothes?" Ariana chuckled before placing the jacket down on Kendall's bed. She made her way over to James and ran her hand down his chest. James shivered from the touch and stared down at Ariana with lust in his eyes. Smirking, Ariana reached behind James pressing her body flat against his, and locked the bedroom door. James placed his free hand on her cheek and kissed her lips softly. Ariana reached up running her hand through James hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. A minute later the couple broke apart and Ariana lifted off the v-neck as James let go of the towel. Ariana giggled as James lightly tossed her onto his bed and climbed on top of her. He leaned down and placed butterfly kisses along her jaw and neck. Ariana let out a moan and pressed her body against James earning a moan from him.

"Do you think that Ariana is still in the shower? I know James takes forever." Carlos shrugged at Logan, who took the least amount of time in the shower.

"I don't know. I don't hear any water running. Why don't you go see?" Logan nodded and walked to the room he shared with Carlos and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Ari?" Logan was met with silence and he opened the door to find it empty. The mirror no longer had fog clinging to it and the shower walls were nearly dried completely. Logan left the bathroom and walked into his and Carlos' room to find no one in there. Logan walked back into the kitchen with a confused look on his face.

"What's up Logie?" Carlos barely glanced up at Logan before shoving more pancakes in his mouth. The Latino had a huge appetite and he could eat an elephant if necessary. Kendall looked at Logan worried.

"She isn't in the shower so I checked our room. She isn't in there either. I didn't even see her leave and if she did we would know." Kendall raised a brow. Just then a low sound floated into the kitchen. The three boys paused and listened. Another low sound came into the kitchen. "You don't think-" Logan's voice trailed off into nothing as the three boys looked in the direction of Kendall and James' room. Cautiously, Kendall made his way over to his bedroom and turned the knob. It was locked.

"It's locked." Kendall pressed his ear against the door. A sharp intake of breath was heard followed by a moan. Kendall's eyes went wide with shock.

"Kendall?" Logan and Carlos walked over and stood next to Kendall who motioned for them to be quiet.

"Ah, James." Logan and Carlos looked at each other wide-eyed and then back at Kendall.

"Uh, Kendall? Did Ari just moan James' name?" Kendall nodded and slowly backed away from the door. The front door opened and Mrs. Knight walked in with Katie. Carlos knocked sharply on the door before diving into the swirly slide. Logan sprinted to the other bathroom, which left Kendall standing outside his door. Kendall snapped his head back and forth and then grinned sheepishly at his mother and sister.

"Kendall, what's going on?"

"Uh-" Kendall heard the door unlock and James stepped out with a pair of jeans on and an irritated expression.

"What?" Kendall looked back at his mother and James followed his eyes. "Oh, hello Momma K." Ariana silently moved behind James and peered out from behind him.

"What is going on here?" Mrs. Knight placed her hand on her hip and gave the three teens a pointed look. Kendall glanced at James and Ariana before looking back at his mother. James glanced at Kendall and Ariana before looking back at Mrs. Knight. Ariana stepped out from behind James and smiled weakly. She was dressed in a pair of her own skinny jeans and a black tank top.

"We were joking with Kendall. We locked him out of the room." Mrs. Knight looked like she didn't believe it. Ariana and James were locked in a room together and James has no shirt on. Mrs. Knight shook her head, not wanting to know the truth.

"Just get ready. Gustavo said he had a surprise for you at the studio." Ariana smiled and kissed James on the cheek and left the apartment. Kendall jumped into the shower while James finished prettying himself. An hour later the four boys were sitting on the orange couch waiting for Mrs. Knight. "Okay boys. We're going to stop next door and pick up Ari and then we're going to the studio. Are you ready?" The boys nodded their heads and followed Mrs. Knight next door. She knocked on the door and a few seconds later the door opened.

"Hello. One second." The door was left ajar as Ariana grabbed her purse off of a small table near the door. The interior was dramatically better than what it was originally. Instead of stained carpentry and roach infested furniture, the room had deep brown floorboards and a cream color coated the walls. The furniture was elegant with polished wood legs and cream cushions. A large chandelier hung from the center of the living room over a glass coffee table. Several oil paintings were hung on the walls with a few pictures of her family. The kitchen matched the rest of the room with stainless steel appliances and marble countertops. The room resembled something someone would see in the house of the queen without the artifacts. "Do you like it?"

"It looks wonderful dear." Ariana smiled and locked the apartment door. She laced her fingers with James' and then they all headed towards the studio. Mrs. Knight told the five teens that she would pick them up in a few hours and went off to work. Carlos ran into the studio closely followed by Logan. Ariana and James went to follow the two but were stopped by Kendall's arm.

"Listen, what you guys did in the room, needs to be kept in that room and on your own bed James. If I find out that you two did it on my bed, you'll be sorry." Ariana blushed and looked at the sidewalk while James chuckled cheekily.

"Promise. Your bed remains pure." Kendall glared at James before walking into the studio. "Ari, don't worry about it." James leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips before tugging her hand and pulling her inside. The two met up with the other boys in Gustavo's office.

"Now that you're all here. GUESS WHAT? You dogs are going on tour!" Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James screamed loudly and started hugging each other. Ariana moved next to Kelly who smiled at her sympathetically. "STOP CHEERING!" The group of teenage boys stopped jumping and faced Gustavo. "Since the concert was so awesome, you will be touring the nation. It will be a three-month long tour and your last concert will be here in Los Angeles."

"What about Ari?" Gustavo glanced at said girl and frowned slightly.

"Ariana still needs to record her album so she'll be working with another producer while we're on tour. She'll have her album recorded by the time the tour is over and then she will have her own tour if the album sells." James hung his head and wrung his hands. Kendall glanced between the couple knowing what was going through their minds. After a year of being apart, they are finally together and boyfriend/girlfriend and now they are going to be separated for three months. After this morning Kendall doubted either of the two would want to be separated.

"Couldn't Ari record while we're touring? Like couldn't she tour with us and still record her album?" Gustavo shook his head.

"Griffin wants Ariana to stay here. Sorry boys. Look at it this way, you'll only be apart for three months and you guys are touring the nation. Things will be fine." None of the boys knew what to say. They all knew that it was going to be separated from their best friend again. Ariana glanced at Gustavo and then Kelly. She looked at the boys' distraught expressions as a few tears fell down her cheeks. Ariana took a deep breath and asked Gustavo the one question they were all afraid to ask.

"When do they start touring?"

"In a week." The room fell silent. Kelly placed her hand on Ariana's shoulder in a comforting manner. "Now I want you dogs to be in the studio early tomorrow morning. We need to rehearse dance steps and vocals. NOW LEAVE!" The members of Big Time Rush left the office without a word. Ariana looked at Gustavo and then quietly followed suit. No one said anything as the five teens walked back to the Palm Woods twenty minutes away. Once back at the Palm Woods, the group took residency in their chairs beside the pool still emerged in silence. Ariana was snuggled against James' chest with his arms wrapped around her. Kendall sat in the chair next to them and his face held a forlorn expression. Carlos and Logan held similar expressions. Camille, Jo, and Stephanie all walked over to the group.

"What's with the sad faces?" Kendall looked up at his girlfriend and smiled slightly. He pulled her down onto the chair and held her like James held Ariana. Logan and Carlos did the same with Camille and Stephanie respectively. "Kendall?"

"We're going on tour in a week." The girls' faces blanched. Now they understood why the normally hyperactive teens were saddened.

"For how long?" Carlos held Stephanie closer.

"Three months." Silence followed Carlos' words as each boy held onto their girlfriends. As excited as the boys were for touring, they didn't want to leave their girlfriends at the Palm Woods. For hours the eight teenagers sat in silence just staring into the pool's crystal blue water. The sun had set behind the Los Angeles horizon when Ariana had stood up and faced her friends.

"Look, I know this is going to be hard. But this is a great opportunity and if the guys don't go on tour, they'll never go on tour again. Besides Jo, Camille, Stephanie, and I will have each other for these three months and you guys will have each other. We'll help out and keep us together. Plus there's this new thing called texting and it's apparently better than talking on the phone." The group snickered at Ariana's words. "But in all seriousness, we'll be fine. So James, I want you to go on tour and have the time of your life. This is your dream, now you got to live it." James smiled and stood up to place a kiss against Ariana's lips. A groan echoed from each boy as they watched the couple kiss.

"What are you guys groaning about?" Kendall looked at Jo and smiled slightly before whispering in her ear. Jo's mouth fell open and she stared at the couple with a new light. "YOU GUYS DID WHAT?" Ariana and James broke apart and Ariana tumbled over backwards into the pool. Ariana surfaced with a glare planted firmly on her face.

"Jo, what the heck?" Jo got off the chair she shared with Kendall and kneeled down in front of Ariana who was clinging to the side of the pool.

"You and James? Had sex?" Ariana stared at her. She looked back at James who had his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Then she looked over at Kendall who was smirking. Ariana pulled herself out of the pool her clothes stuck against her body showing off her athletic figure. She walked over to Kendall and slapped him like Camille does when she is practicing for a monologue.

"Ow! Ari, what was that for?" Ariana crossed her arms over her chest, emphasizing her curves.

"Why did you tell Jo?" Kendall grinned sheepishly. "Ugh, sometimes you are so impossible Kendall Knight." Ariana glared at Kendall once more before stalking off to the lobby and back to her apartment. James sent Kendall a glare for making his girlfriend leave and then followed after Ariana. Logan and Carlos glanced at James before turning their attention to Kendall.

"You told Jo what happened this morning, didn't you?" Kendall shrugged and nodded his head. "Idiot."

"What is going on?" Jo sighed and kissed Kendall's cheek before heading up to her apartment. Logan looked at Camille and then at Carlos and Stephanie.

"Uh, well. ." Carlos spat the words out in a hurry and sprinted into the lobby leaving the other two boys to fend for themselves. Camille and Stephanie stared wide-eyed at the remaining boys.

"They what?" Logan shrugged and then sprinted out after Carlos yelling for him to wait up. Kendall glanced at the two girls and then smiled slightly.

"Uh, they had sex?" Kendall stated it this more like a question and then he too ran into the lobby calling after Carlos and Logan. Camille looked at Stephanie and the two girls were speechless. How was this tour going to work out now?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! So here's chapter 7 and I've decided that I am going to wait until I have at least 10 reviews before putting up the next chapter (once I've written it). I think it's unfair to keep giving you guys chapters if you're not going to give me any feedback. I want to thank Fujawara Yume for reviewing. As requested, this chapter has a new song in it. Enjoy please! And remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or the actual boys. I also do not own the song "The Way That I Love You" by Ashanti. All rights belong to their respectful owners. I only own the plot and OCs.**

A week has passed and the eight teens were standing out in the Palm Woods parking lot next to a large black bus with a picture of Big Time Rush on the side. Each boy had his arms wrapped around his respective girlfriend. "Alright, boys. It's time to leave." The boys groaned at Gustavo obviously not wanting to let go. Kelly shook her head sympathetically before following Gustavo onto the tour bus. Carlos glanced at Stephanie before pecking her lips gently.

"Goodbye Steph. I'll miss you." Stephanie hugged Carlos closer and placed a kiss on his cheeks replaying the words back to him. They broke apart and Carlos walked onto the bus while Stephanie headed towards the sidewalk.

"I'll see you in three months." Camille nodded sadly at Logan. Things between them were awkward; then again they always were awkward. Between the slapping, kissing, and then slapping again, Camille and Logan were doted the 'oddest couple' at the Palm Woods. Instead of her rash actions, Camille leaned up slightly placing her lips on Logan's gently. Logan immediately wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Logan pulled back resting his forehead against Camille's before speaking, "I promise I'll keep in contact. I know we're going to be busy touring, but I'll make sure I sent at least a text first thing in the morning and last thing before I fall asleep." Camille nodded placing yet another kiss on Logan's lips before joining Stephanie on the sidewalk as Logan entered the bus.

"Bye Jo." Kendall kissed Jo quickly and gave her a tight squeeze.

"Goodbye Kendall. I'll see you soon." He nodded and walked onto the bus. The couple already went through a rough split when the boys performed at a nearby arena earlier for Griffin. Contrary to belief, the boys managed to pull together an amazing performance after having been sent back to Minnesota and losing James. Goodbyes for the couple were easy now. Ariana and James were the last two to say goodbye. Ariana did not want to let James go, but she knew that this is his dream and she needs to let him go.

"Listen Ari, I love you. I'll be thinking about you every single day that I'm not there with you." James gave her a playful wink before kissing her passionately. His hands began traveling up her abdomen and he would have continued had Kendall not pulled him back.

"No sex. Bad dog." James glared at Kendall while Ariana merely giggled.

"I love you too, James. Have fun on tour." James nodded and followed Kendall onto the bus reluctantly. The four boys stuck their heads out the window and waved spastically at their girlfriends on the sidewalk. Giggling, the girls waved back with just as much enthusiasm. Ariana grinned before yelling out as the bus began moving, "James, you might want to put your head back in. You'll ruin your hair!" James yelped and disappeared immediately from sight. "Sometimes I don't get what I see in him." Jo placed her hand on Ariana's shoulder.

"You're in love. You know the sweet and sensitive guy behind the vain one." Ariana nodded in agreement before heading to her apartment. Ariana fell asleep the moment she flopped onto the couch only to be woken up an hour later by her phone ringing loudly. She groaned as she grabbed it out of her pocket and putting it to her ear without even glancing at the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Dogette, come to the studio, NOW! I found a new song for you," the phone clicked. Ariana looked at the call log. Gustavo Rocque: 00:00:47, Call Ended. Ariana raised her eyebrows before groaning and making her way down to the lobby. The walk to Rocque Records seemed slow and agonizing, perhaps because James was not beside her this time. Sighing, Ariana pushed through the lobby and made her way to Gustavo's office and entered without knocking. "Ariana! Great let's head over to the studio." Ariana followed behind Gustavo and Kelly as they walked to the studio. Upon entering, Ariana immediately walked into the sound booth ready to record the song. "This is one of the songs you wrote awhile ago. I think it would add something to the CD, similar to pre-love songs since you and James are together now." Ariana glanced down at the lyrics and frowned.

"You want me to sing 'The Way That I Love You?'" Gustavo nodded.

"Yes, like I said I think that something before getting together would add something to the CD. It adds a storyline to it and most people don't have that. Now we'll run it through once with no interruptions and go from there, okay?" Ariana nodded and tapped her foot to the beat of the song and began singing at her cue.

"After all of the times that we tried,  
I found out we were living a lie  
And after all of this love that we made,  
I Know Now you don't love me the same

"The way that I love  
(The way that I love you)  
The way that I love  
(The way that I love you)  
The way that I love  
(The way that I love you)

"I woke up kinda early today, and something told me from that moment it wouldn't be the same  
Felt like you were hidin' something, but I didn't push it,  
I didn't complain or say nothing  
I tried to act like I didn't see it,  
'cause deep down I know I didn't wanna believe it  
There it was, it was you and her,  
you left your sidekick on the night stand and I read

"Everything you did and everything you said,  
now I'm standin' here lookin' like damn  
I thought it was you and I,  
now all I gotta say is why

"After all of the times that we tried,  
I found out we were living a lie  
And after all of this love that we made,  
I Know Now you don't love me the same

"The way that I love  
(The way that I love you)

The way that I love  
(The way that I love you)

The way that I love  
(The way that I love you)

"I noticed now that when I'm around, you be tryin' to lock the door, whispering on the phone  
Now wait a minute,  
since we been in this house you ain't never did this before, tell me what's this about.  
(What's this about?)  
I tried to sit and say to myself,  
this here is too good, he don't want nothin' else

"There it was, it was you and her,  
you left the credit card receipt inside the beamer with

"Everything you bought  
And everything you spent, now I'm standing here  
once again I thought it was you and I,  
now all I have to say is why

"After all of the times that we tried,  
I found out we were living a lie  
And after all of this love that we made,  
I Know Now you don't love me the same

"The way that I love  
(The way that I love you)

The way that I love  
(The way that I love you)

The way that I love  
(The way that I love you)

"Oh Oh  
You lied  
You lied  
Oh why  
Why  
Yes  
Why'd you have to lie to me  
Why'd you have to lie to me-e  
Why'd you have to lie to me  
Why, why, why, why  
You lied, you lied, you lied  
We made, we made, we made  
Oh."

Ariana smiled sadly at Gustavo, who held a large smile on his face. "This was the perfect choice. We'll run it through and add some back-up vocals now. Great job," Gustavo said as he spun on his chair to mess with a view of the knobs on the soundboard. He turned back around to Ariana and gave her thumbs up. Three hours later and Ariana found herself back in the Palm Woods lobby. It has only been four hours since the boys left and already she was missing them like crazy. _I'm thinking about having a girl's night out_, Ariana thought to herself just as Jo, Stephanie, and Camille walked in from the pool.

"Hey," Ariana said making her way to stand in front of her friends. "We're going out tonight. Dress to impress girls." Jo and Stephanie giggled happily and smiled before heading up to their apartments. Camille stayed behind with a slight glare evident in her expression.

"The boys are gone for, what? Four hours? And you're already trying to find some other guy? Wow, great job Ari. I'm sure James would love to hear about this," Camille chided her before walking to the elevator. Ariana placed her hand on Camille's arm stopping her from going any further.

"For your information, Camille. I don't plan on meeting any other guy. I'm doing this to have some fun and let loose. If you want to go mope in your apartment by yourself because Logan's not here, then that's your choice. James is getting to live his dream and I'm not going to sit here and become depressed because he can't be by my side. Come on Camille just have some fun. Not everything revolves around Logan, you know." Camille thought for a second before nodding her head. "Good, now we're off to see the Wizard, the wonder Wizard of Oz because, because, because, because of the wonderful things he does!" Camille giggled as we skipped to the elevator ignoring the odd looks from fellow friends in the lobby.

"You look great!" Ariana spun in a circle showing off her outfit. She had on dark blue, distressed skinny jeans, black suede heels with a little bow on the strap across her foot, a plan white tank-top overlaid with a blue, off-the-shoulders t-shirt with black floral designs, and a silver necklace with a blue topaz pendant. Her hair was curled into perfect curls with the right amount of bounce, and her make-up was light and elegant.

"Well to be frank, we all look great," said Ariana grinning as she looked at the other three girls. Jo, being her modest self, wore a pair of black skinny jeans, white pump heels, a pink blouse, and her hair was pulled half up allowing her curls to cascade down her back gently. Stephanie's hair was pulled up in a full ponytail with her bangs hanging down loosely. She had on a cute mini-skirt and a yellow long-sleeved top that hugged her curves nicely. She wore a pair of black gladiator sandals to compliment the outfit. Lastly, Camille looked completely different. Her usual unruly hair was straight and not frizzy. She wore light make-up that made her eyes pop. She wore a form-fitting red dress that stopped below mid-thigh and black high heels. For being anxious about going out earlier, she sure did clean up well.

"Alright girlies, let's go have some fun!" Jo, Stephanie, and Ariana grinned at Camille's enthusiasm. Perhaps tonight would be fun despite the boys being gone.

* * *

"James would you stop bouncing your knee! You're shaking the entire bunk." James shot Kendall a glare before placing his foot firmly on the soft carpet.

"Sorry, I'm just a little anxious. Ari and I just got together and now we have to be separated for three months. It's not fair." Kendall rolled his eyes at James' whining.

"James, stop whining. We all have girlfriends that we had to leave behind. We miss them too, but think about this logically. We are on tour. We are going to be performing in front of thousands of fans. We are living your dream, James." James nodded at Logan's words. They made sense; James was just suffering more than the other guys were at the moment. None of them had been intimate with their girlfriends yet, or at all for that matter.

"I know, it's just you guys haven't had sex yet. It's like my body just craves it now and she's not here." The three friends groaned and turned to face the wall within their bunk trying to not look at James.

"Dude, we don't need mental images." Frowning, James grabbed a pillow and smacked Carlos who was lying in the bunk opposite his. "Hey!"

"I wasn't giving you mental images Carlos." Carlos rolled his eyes before facing the wall again.

"So long as we don't wake up to find you doing things in your sleep, we'll be good." James growled again and slumped into his bunk ignoring the snickers from his three best friends. He glanced down at his iPhone and searched through his contacts stopping once he found Ariana. He sent her a text saying goodnight and that he missed her before shutting his phone off and curling onto his side. Tomorrow they would be in Texas for their first concert and he was excited.

* * *

"That was so much fun!" Camille exclaimed as the four girls entered the Palm Woods lobby.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting us Ari." Ariana smiled and gave each of her friends a hug. "Goodnight."

"Night." Ariana watched as Jo, Stephanie, and Camille disappeared behind the elevator doors before walking out to the pool area and sitting on one of the lounge chairs. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she took it out smiling. One new text message from James. She opened the text and smiled wider. _Just wanted to say goodnight to the most beautiful girl I know. I miss not being able to hold you and kiss you. Xoxo JM._ Giggling, Ariana replied back quickly before heading up to her apartment and going to sleep herself.


End file.
